


I Wear My Sweater Like a Rockstar

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Dogs, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine doesn't want to wear his sweater on walks, because doggy!Puck teases him.  Kitty!Kurt talks him into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wear My Sweater Like a Rockstar

Blaine loved going on walkies. They were AWESOME! Even though Puck and Finn’s legs were way longer than his, and he had to run twice as hard to keep up. Burt held their leashes and yelled at them for running too fast, and Carole held the end of Blaine’s leash. She always laughed when he tried to keep up with Finn and Puck. He loved going on walks, though he never understood why Kurt and Rachel didn’t come with them. And walks in the winter time were extra fun, because there was _snow_ to play in!

However, Blaine didn’t like it when Puck teased him for his sweater. Winter was cold and Blaine was smaller than him, and even though he fought Carole the first time she put the sweater on him, he liked it now. And sometimes she put the little knit doggy cap on him too, and he had even grown to like that. But Puck teased him for his sweater and cap.

So, when Carole was getting everyone ready for the walk, Blaine fought a little as she tried to get him into his sweater.

“Blaine, stop fighting,” Kurt said from the back of the sofa. ”If you fight her, she won’t talk you on your walk, and you’ll be sad.”

“But Puck will make fun of my sweater! And my hat!” Blaine complained. ”And Finn will laugh too!”

“Puck’s a stupid-head, Blaine. I think you look smart and handsome in your sweater and hat,” Kurt said.

“Really?” Blaine asked, standing still so Carole could dress him.

“Really. And if Puck makes fun of you, I’ll puke up my gushy food in his dog bed. You hear that, Puck?” Kurt asked, swishing his tail.

“Yeah, yeah,” Puck said. ”I won’t pick on the rat.”

“I am not a rat!” Blaine said, indignant. ”I’m a dog, just like you!”

“But you’re so little!”

“Puck, really,” Rachel said, glaring at Puck as she joined Kurt on the back of the sofa for a cuddle, while the rest of the family got ready for their walk. ”Be nice.”

“Maybe you should be nice, bro,” Finn said, his golden tail wagging excitedly, ready for their walk. ”Last time I was mean to Blaine, Kurt and Rachel threw up in my dinner dish.”

“Eh, it’s still food,” Puck responded.

“Ew,” Blaine said. ”You’re gross, Puck.”

“Whatever. Are you warm enough, little one?” Puck asked.

“Yes!” Blaine said. Carole and Burt clipped on their leashes, and the three dogs practically bolted outside when the door was open.

“Dogs,” Rachel huffed, as the door closed.

“I know,” Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Rachel and licking the top of her head. ”But they’re our family.”

*!*


End file.
